


First Date

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askMerlin's first date with Harry's daughter?





	First Date

As Merlin rang the door bell he could feel his nerves rise. He was picking up the girl of his dreams. Who just happened to be his best mate daughter. The awkwardness of it all was palatable.  
As you opened the door his hear melted. You looked like a picture. Perfect and beautiful.  
“Hamish!” You cried, jumping towards the older man to give him a greeting hug. Merlin welcomes the hug.  
“Ya look stunning.” Merlin said looking you up and down.  
You were wearing a beautiful red lace dress that fell down to your knees. Your hair was put up on a classy bun that let him see you wonderful collar bone. You also had your make done in a was that made you look like a beautiful doll. Merlin was almost weak at the knees.  
Immediately Merlin’s eyes widden as he saw Harry sanding in the doorway, arms crossed.  
“Merlin.” Harry said very matter of factly.  
“Harry! Ahem Harry, good evening. Im here to pick up Y/N.” Merlin said, his surprise evident in he voice at first but he then quickly covered it with a more serious tone.  
“Evening Merlin. Im sure I don’t have to worry about any funny business now, do I?” Harry said sternfully.  
“Of course not sir.” Merlin said. He felt like a teen again with the way Harry phrased it.  
“Home by eleven. No later.” Harry said shifting his weight.  
“Yes sir. Of course sir.” Now Merlin really felt like a teen again.  
“Dad! Stop pestering him. We’re both adults. We can handle ourselves.  
“Fine, your right dear. But still, home by eleven!” Harry looked between the both of you.

The dinner was nice. Merlin had let you choose tonight's events. You had chosen to go to a soppy romantic comedy that you had been dying to see, and for after the movie, a nice dinner at a bistro that a friend recommended.  
The conversation home was equally pleasant. The entire ride back home you held Merlin’s hand making him smile more that usual. You occasionally brushed his knuckles with your thinking him hum in appreciation. And while you were at the restaurant he even kisses you hand.  
As you pull up and Merlin opens the door for you, you were saddened that the night was over.  
“I have a great time Hamish. We should do this again soon.” You said as you both walk to the front door.  
“I agree. How about same time next week? I get to pick this time.” Merlin said jokingly.  
You turn towards Merlin and grab both of his hands. “Well?”  
“What?” Merlin asked puzzled.  
“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” You ask with a sweet smile on your face.  
Merlin smiles back at you like a man who’s head over heals in love. He slowly bends down to kiss you when he sees movement out the corner of his eye. It was Harry watching from the window.  
“Maybe on the second date love.” Merlin says and he quickly stands straight.  
“Fair.” You giggle as you look to see where Merlin was looking, seeing the curtain move from where Harry was standing.  
Soon there was Harry at the door. He was smiling at you as you walked into the house  
“Goodnight Hamish.” You call behind you as you disappear into the house.  
“Well?” Harry asks Merlin.  
“Back home safe and sound sir. Thank you for allowing me to take you daughter out on this wonderful evening.” Merlin said, his heart in his throat. He was trying so hard to make a good impression.  
Harry laughed and clapped a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin, you’re one of my best mates. You don’t need to impress me. I was just wondering why the bloody hell didn’t you kiss her!”


End file.
